Something unexpected
by caskett100fan
Summary: Esta es la historia sobre un embarazo, Kate pierde al bebe, Rick aun no lo sabe... Es una historia un poco diferente ya veremos que pasa... Mi primer fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola soy nueva escribiendo a criticar por favor no ofendan… Llevo mucho tiempo leyendo fics y esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir uno… Para ubicarlos un poco esta historia se da a mediados de la quinta temporada.**_

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana Kate se despertó temprano como siempre. Miro a su lado y vio a Rick aun dormido… Se sento en la orilla de la cama y se quedo ahí unos minutos pensando en las cosas que había pasado ella en los últimos días, también pensaba en si alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo o Rick habían notado algo…

"Ella estaba en su escritorio trabajando un papeleo que tenia pendiente Javi y Ryan estaban en sus respectivos escritorio al igual que ella… Todo estaba en silencio, cada quien pendiente de sus propios asuntos… Kate se empezó a sentir un poco mareada pero no le tomo importancia ya que tenia un buen rato haciendo papeleo y eso la cansaba… Cuando vio salir a Rick por el elevador con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dos cafes en sus manos dirigiéndose hacia ella… Hola… Hola dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el le entregaba su café… Kate decidio tomar un sorbo… Cuando lo hizo sintió un sabor muy insípido que casi le da nauseas. Rick noto el gesto de asco en la cara de Kate y le pregunto… Estas bien? Pasa algo con el café?... Castle donde compraste esto? Esta horrible, esta insípido… En serio? Pero si lo compre en el mismo lugar de siempre, tu favorito Kate… Pues se habran equivocado de café porque no tiene para nada el sabor que me gusta… Quizas dijo el… ten toma el mio, este si sabe bien dijo ofreciéndole su café… Kate lo tomo con agradecimiento y se decidio a provarlo… Cuando lo probo ya sin poder contener la sensación en su estomago le dijo a Castle… Este esta mucho peor… Fue lo ultimo que había podido desir antes de salir corriendo al baño a vomitar…

Ryan y Esposito que habían escuchado todo se acercaron a Castle… Oye que le sucede? Pregunto Ryan… no se, Yo solo le di su café de siempre y dijo que sabia mal, luego le di del mio y dijo que estaba peor… No será que esta embarazada? dijo Espo…. No, no eso no es posible nosotros siempre nos cuidamos…

En el baño Kate ya se sentía un poco mejor, el mareo había desaparecido y las nauseas también… se miro al espejo y se dijo a si misma… "¿Sera?" ".

Al salir de sus pensamientos se levanto de la cama decidida a hacerse una prueba de embarazo… Se metio en el baño y espero… Fueron los cinco minutos mas largos de su vida… Cuando se cumplio el tiempo ella tenia miedo de ver el resultado… como pudo tomo fuerzas y observo la prueba sin oder creerlo…

_**Se que esta horrible la verdad solo quería sacarme las ganas de escribir… Si les gusto por favor háganmelo saber asi la continuo y sino bueno …**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia… Como veo que hay personas a las que les gusto decidí hacerme un tiempito para escribir este capítulo. Esta vez eh tomado un consejo que me han dado… Mi meta es mejorar cada vez más. Así que espero que les guste… Díganme que les parece.**

Después de unos minutos de shock, en los que Kate estaba muda, inmóvil, sorprendida, ni siquiera ella podía definir como se sentía; pudo empezar a reincorporarse al mundo real. Era una mezcla de confusión, emoción y miedo y a la vez incredulidad ante la situación. Comenzó a dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que poco a poco se convirtió en una gran sonrisa, no podía ocultar su emoción. Se dijo a sí misma.

-. ¿Será posible? Yo Kate Beckett, una detective de homicidios voy a tener un hijo con el famoso escritor de best-sellers Richard Castle- dijo en vos baja, casi como un susurro- Tengo que decírselo lo más pronto posible, estoy segura que se va a morir de la felicidad, él siempre ha dicho que quiere más hijos-.

Era un momento muy emotivo para ella, ella que nunca se había imaginado ser madre, mucho menos tener un hijo con Rick el hombre de su vida.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a deslizarse en sus mejillas.

Después de un largo rato de estar metida en sus pensamientos, se metió en la ducha, tratando de imaginar en cuál sería el momento indicado para decirle a Rick que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, finalmente se decidió de qué manera se lo diría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la habitación Rick comenzaba a despertarse; aun con una cara de sueño y de cansancio (después de una noche muy intensa entre él y Kate) no había dormido mucho.

Se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Kate, pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí.

Ya un poco más despierto se percató de que la ducha estaba abierta, por un momento pensó en unírsele pero luego decidió que sería mejor prepararle el desayuno mientras ella terminaba de ducharse.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, se puso su ropa y se fue directo a la cocina; comenzó a prepararle el desayuno, decidió que sería algo sencillo, unos pancakes y una taza de café tal y como a ella le gusta.

Un rato más tarde Rick comenzó a poner la mesa, cuando vio salir a Kate de la habitación ya vestida para el trabajo y sonriendo. De hecho se le veía extrañamente feliz, había un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-. Buenos días Castle, que tal dormiste-le dijo Kate acercándose para besar sus labios.

días… Te levantaste temprano hoy-.

-. Si es que ya no tenía sueño y no quise despertarte-le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la mesa-. Eso huele delicioso…

-. Gracias-dijo Rick un poco presuntuoso-. Pancakes, mi especialidad en desayunos… Y una taza de café como le gusta al amor de mi vida que me hace tan feliz-.

Kate lo miro con una sonrisa. Pensando "como es que pude encontrar un hombre tan perfecto"…

**Bien aquí voy a dejar este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tratare de actualizar la próxima semana. Espero que este haya sido mejor que el anterior…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, alguien se enterara de la noticia…**

Ya sentados en la mesa comenzaron a hablar de un caso en el que Kate había estado trabajando en los últimos días. Rick no había estado muy presente en la comisaria los últimos días ya que se había dedicado a escribir…

-. ¿Y… como va tu caso?-pregunto Castle

ya sabemos quién es el asesino… Es el tipo que le vendía la droga a la víctima… Hoy iremos a arrestarlo a una fábrica abandonada, el lugar donde veden la droga…-

-. Pues solo por eso voy a ir hoy contigo…-

-. ¿No tenías que escribir hoy Castle?-

-. Y perderme toda la acción en una fábrica abandonada! La escritura puede esperar…-

-. Ok Castle… Puedes venir… Pero te portas bien…-

-. Porque razón no habría de portarme bien…-

Kate lo miro con una ceja levantada, como diciéndole "aja si como no, como si eso fuera posible"

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, cada uno en su desayuno, cuando Rick lo rompió con una pregunta…

-. Oye Kate te noto distinta… ¿Estas bien?

-. ¿Cómo distinta?-le pregunto aun cuando ya sabía a lo que él se refería…-

-. No sé; es que hay algo en tu mirada, te noto feliz… Relajada y un poco distraída también…-

Al ver que ella no le respondía pensó en decirle que no importaba que si no estaba lista para contarle lo que le pasaba que estaba bien que el comprendía, cuando estaba a punto de decírselo Kate comenzó a hablar…

-. Veras, hay algo que quiero decirte, es muy importante; pero te lo quiero decir en otro momento cuando estemos más tranquilos la verdad quiero que sea algo especial para ambos- le dijo tomando su mano…

-. Entonces… ¿No es nada malo?-le preguntó Rick aun sin poder comprender a que se refería ella…

-. No, te lo prometo-le dijo para tranquilizarlo un poco...

-. ¿Cuándo me lo dirás?- Le pregunto muy intrigado por que podría ser eso tan especial…

-. Estaba pensando que podríamos cenar algo en mi departamento esta noche, yo cocino…-

-. Me parece bien, no puedo esperar por saber qué es lo que me tienes que decir…-

-. Tampoco yo…-

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando el teléfono de Rick sonó, era un mensaje de su editora… Rick lo leyó mientras que Kate solo observaba, él tenía una cara de "por qué a mí"…

-. ¿Qué paso, que decía el mensaje?-le pregunto Kate con curiosidad…

-. Lo olvide por completo! Hoy tengo una reunión con la agencia de publicidad para discutir sobre algunos eventos para promocionar los libros de Nikki Heat…- le dijo el con un poco de decepción porque no podría ir con ella al arresto…- Es en media hora, lo siento me tengo que ir Kate…-

-. No te preocupes Castle, es tu trabajo…-

-. Te prometo que voy a hacerte compañía a la comisaria esta tarde, si…-

-. Está bien, te veo otro rato-le dijo Kate mientras él tomaba su abrigo para irse…-Te amo…-

-. Yo también te amo…-pero antes de irse le pregunto-A propósito… ¿Que comeremos esta noche?...

-. No tenías prisa…-le dijo ella riéndose un poco de la pregunta…

-. Ah sí, prisa… Nos vemos más tarde…-

-. Nos vemos Castle…-

Kate se quedó sola en el loft, aún era un poco temprano para irse al trabajo así que decidió terminar su desayuno ella sola…

Cuando vio que la puerta se habría, creyó que era Rick que se le había olvidado algo pero era Alexis, que cuando vio a Kate sola le pregunto…

-. ¿Dónde está mi papá?...-

-. Se fue a una reunión de trabajo… ¿Querías hablar con él?...-

-. No, solamente preguntaba… Nada más vengo por un poco de ropa…-

-. Ok…-dijo solamente Kate sonriendo, mirando fijamente a Alexis, solo podía preguntarse si su hijo seria como ella…-

Alexis noto como Kate la miraba así que le pregunto

-. ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?...-

-. ¿De qué manera?

-. No sé, como con ilusión o algo parecido…-

-. No es nada, solo pensaba…-

-. ¿En qué?

-. Quisiera decirte Alexis, pero no puedo hacerlo sin antes haber hablado con tu padre…-

-. Oh, vamos Kate, te prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie, mucho menos a mi papá…-

-. No sé, y si se enoja porque te lo dije primero…-

-. No tiene por qué darse cuenta que yo ya sabía…-le dijo Alexis con un tono un poco sarcástico…-Vamos Kate por favor, yo soy muy buena guardando secretos…-

Después de haberlo pensado unos segundos, Kate se levantó de donde estaba sentada y le dijo a Alexis que la esperara un momento, Alexis asintió…

Kate fue al baño y tomo la prueba de embarazo en sus manos para mostrársela a Alexis.

Alexis esperaba un poco ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba cuando vio salir a Kate del dormitorio con algo en sus manos…

Alexis estaba boquiabierta cuando pudo distinguir que era…

-. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es!?-dijo Alexis con emoción…-

-. Si crees que esto es una prueba de embarazo, entonces sí, es eso…-le dijo con un poco de miedo al no saber cómo se lo tomaría la chica…-

Ni siquiera había terminado de decir la frase cuando sintió que Alexis se le abalanzaba para darle un gran abrazo…

-. Felicidades Kate! En serio, no sabes lo feliz que me hace finalmente tener un hermanito!

-. ¿Estas feliz? Me refiero si no te molesta que yo esté embarazada de tu padre…-

-. ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? La verdad si mi papa va a tener otro hijo, me alegra contigo que sea contigo…-le dijo ya soltándola…- Y cuando piensas decírselo a mi papá?

-. Esta noche, le dije que cenáramos en mi departamento…Quiero que sea un momento muy especial…-

-. No puedo esperar a saber cómo va a reaccionar…-

-. Tampoco yo…

-. Wow y pensar que yo solamente venia por ropa y término enterándome de esto…-le dijo Alexis con un tono de broma…

Ambas comenzaron a reírse, pero lastimosamente ya era hora de que Kate se fuera a trabajar…

**Ok espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, esta historia apenas esta comenzando…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok aquí está otro capítulo, se viene lo inesperado… O tal vez no es tan inesperado pero bueno…**

Kate se despidió de Alexis y se fue a trabajar, el camino a la comisaria fue muy tranquilo; un poco de trafico pero, no demasiado. En todo el trayecto Kate no hacía más que pensar el cómo reaccionaría Rick ante la situación y aunque sabía que él se iba a poner feliz no podía evitar tener un poco de miedo.

Cuándo llegó a la comisaria Ryan y Esposito ya la estaban esperando para ir a la fábrica abandonada donde se suponía se escondía el sospechoso.

-. Kate ya estamos listos para irnos, solo te estábamos esperando.

-. Ok Espo, vámonos antes de que a ese tipo se le ocurra huir.

Salieron los tres directo al lugar…

* * *

Cuando llegaron, bajaron de sus vehículos ya con sus chalecos puestos listos para entrar…

Era un lugar muy viejo y solitario perfecto para esconder a un asesino… Kate les hizo señas a los chicos para entrar. Adentro el lugar estaba lleno de drogas pero no parecía que hubiera nadie ahí.

-. Ustedes vayan a revisar el resto del lugar yo veré si puedo encontrar algo aquí-Kate les ordeno a ambos-

Pronto Kate se encontraba sola en ese enorme sitio con poca luz, empezó a revisar para ver si podía encontrar una pista de donde el sospechoso podría estar, cuando escucho un ruido justo detrás de ella, hizo señas de coger su pistola pero alguien la empujo fuertemente hacia la pared haciendo que ella cayera al suelo antes de poder sacarla… Como pudo, Kate se dio la vuelta aun en el suelo para poder ver quien era; al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era el hombre a quien ellos iban a arrestar, Kate intento devolverle el golpe pero este no la dejo (¿Dónde estaban Ryan y Esposito?) Kate trataba de defenderse de los golpes de este hombre pero él era un tipo muy grande y fuerte y por más que ella intentara él siempre le llevaba ventaja… Cada vez que ella trataba de tomar su arma este se lo impedía… Kate logro darle un golpe en la cara rompiéndole la nariz… Esto solo hizo que él se enojara…

El hombre lanzo un fuerte patada directo a su vientre haciendo que Kate quedara inmóvil, con la respiración muy agitada…

Kate tenía las manos sobre su abdomen sin poder decir o hacer nada…

Ryan y Esposito habían escuchado fuertes ruidos que provenían del lugar donde se encontraba Kate así que se dieron prisa.

Al llegar donde ella estaba encontraron a su sospechoso mirando a Kate en motivo de burla y este al verlos comenzó a correr, Ryan se fue tras de él pidiendo refuerzos y Esposito llamo una ambulancia al ver que Kate seguía parada e inmóvil sin decir una sola palabra… Esposito noto que corría mucha sangre por las piernas de Kate…

Se asustó mucho al ver lo que le pasaba a su amiga…

-. Beckett, Beckett; ¡¿qué tienes?! Kate responde di algo por favor- ella seguía sin responderle y sin mirarlo-

Ya se podían escuchar las sirenas que se acercaban, Kate levanto la mirada e hizo señas de decir algo pero en vez de hablar cayó al suelo desmayada…

-. Beckett!

**Ok… Finalmente sucedió lo inesperado… No todo en esta vida es paz y amor… Habrá un momento un poquito feo pero ya veremos que pasa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, después del capítulo anterior me eh quedado con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo así que decidí publicar este capítulo hoy… Espero que les guste…**

Los paramédicos llegaron en pocos segundos, Kate seguía inconsciente en el suelo; Esposito estaba muy preocupado y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Castle para informarle lo que le pasaba a su novia, mientras los paramédicos la subían a la ambulancia…

Rick aún estaba en su reunión con la agencia de publicidad para sus libros, con muchas personas importantes… Todos estaban reunidos en una mesa hablando sobre algunos eventos a los que Rick tenía que asistir, él ni siquiera quería estar ahí; la verdad ni escuchaba lo que le decían solo asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que le proponían cuando en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ese arresto al que Kate iba y al cual el no pudo asistir por esa estúpida reunión, no podía explicarse porque; pero tenía una sensación rara, como un nudo en la garganta, sentía que algo estaba mal, necesitaba saber si todo estaba bien; cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba… Lo saco por debajo de la mesa para que los que estaban ahí no se dieran cuenta y vio que la llamada era de Esposito… Al ver esto solo se preocupó más, así que salto de su silla disculpándose por que tenía que salir a responder una llamada importante…

Ya afuera de la sala contesto su teléfono…

-. Castle-respondió como tenía por costumbre

-. Hey, soy yo Esposito-le dijo con una vos agitada

-. ¿Qué sucede? Te oigo mal… ¿Paso algo?-dijo Rick preocupado por que no se apuraba a decirle lo que pasaba

te inquietes pero… Tenemos una situación-dijo Espo para suavizar un poco las cosas

-. Oye ya por favor dime que pasa… ¡¿Le sucedió algo a Kate?!

-. El sospechoso, ataco a Kate y… Se desmayó, la están llevando al hospital

-.!Que¡ Pero q… como… que no estaban ustedes ahí? O que!

-. Hey vamos hombre no te enojes… Mira vente al hospital y ahí hablamos bien sobre lo que pasó…

-. Está bien, voy para allá-y colgó solo para salir corriendo del lugar olvidándose por completo de la reunión y de las personas que lo estaban esperando adentro…

En el camino llamo a Alexis y a su madre para avisarles lo que había pasado y ambas decidieron reunirse con él en el hospital…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital los médicos ya habían atendido a Kate, afortunadamente habían podido detener el sangrado, y ella había recuperado la conciencia al llegar al lugar… Pero en ese momento se encontraba dormida ya que se había puesto histérica preocupada por si algo le había pasado a su hijo y los médicos tuvieron que darle un tranquilizante…

Le hicieron unos estudios para ver si no tenía ninguna hemorragia interna o peor, buscaban una explicación por la cual ella se había desangrado…

Ryan y Esposito ya estaban en la sala de espera… Cuando apareció Rick muy agitado preguntando casi gritando que le había sucedido a Kate… Justo detrás de él se acercaban Martha y Alexis; todos estaban esperando a que apareciera el doctor para informarles el estado de Kate… Alexis tranquilizo a Rick en lo que llegaba el doctor… Cuando lo vieron acercarse todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente…

-. Familiares de Katherine Beckett-pregunto el medico leyendo su nombre

-. Bueno, la verdad la única familia que ella tiene es su padre pero no está aquí, nosotros somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo-dijo Ryan

-. Yo… Yo soy su compañero y también su pareja-intervino Rick

-. ¿Usted es su prometido?-pregunto el doctor

-. No… No en realidad solo soy su novio

-. Bueno pero me alegra que este aquí, tengo que hablar con usted sobre algo muy delicado…

-. El que es doctor dígame!

-. La verdad… Preferiría hablar de esto en privado-dijo el médico mirando a todos los demás que estaban ansiosos por recibir una explicación-. Ustedes no se preocupen ella está bien en general…

-. Si ella está bien que es eso delicado que tiene que hablar con el-dijo Esposito un poco enfadado

-. No me lo tomen a mal… Pero no depende de mí decirles esto

El doctor guio a Rick a un lugar más tranquilo para poder hablar con el…

-. Muy bien ¿Qué es eso que no puede decirme enfrente de los demás?-dijo Rick con preocupación

-. Está bien, primero que nada necesito preguntarle algo

-. Si claro, ¿qué sucede?

-. Yo quisiera saber si usted estaba enterado del embarazo de su novia

-. Em… ¡¿Embarazo?!

-. Sí señor, la detective Beckett tenía 2 meses de embarazo

-. Espere doctor… Me está diciendo que está embarazada y de 2 meses-dijo Rick sin poder creerlo

-. Bueno, estaba embarazada; desafortunadamente recibió un golpe muy fuerte en el abdomen lo que causo que abortara, lo siento mucho

Rick no tenía palabras, estaba en shock, el doctor le dijo que podría pasar a verla cuando despertara, y le pregunto si prefería decirle el mismo lo que pasaba ya que ella aun lo ignoraba, a lo que el acepto…

Rick camino hacia donde estaban los demás, muy expectantes por saber lo que el médico le había dicho… Pero el no pudo decir nada solamente se echó a llorar…

**Lo sé, lo sé esto puede ser cruel pero esta etapa pasara… Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow estoy actualizando muy rápido, pero es que después del capítulo anterior hasta yo misma quede con ganas de más así que aquí les va… **

Rick estaba muy mal, no podía dejar de llorar; todos trataban de tranquilizarlo y le preguntaban que le había dicho el doctor para que estuviera de esa manera… Todos estaban preocupados por el hecho de que nadie les decía que pasaba… Rick les dijo que quería estar solo así que se alejó de todos, dejándolos con muchas dudas…

Alexis se fue tras de él, no podía soportar ver a su padre asi y pensó que tal vez ella podría ayudar a tranquilizarlo…

Rick tomó asiento, Alexis lo alcanzo y se sentó junto a él…

-. Papá, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?-le dijo ella que al acercarse le dio un abrazo para consolarlo

-. Es que… Es que lo que le paso a Kate-dijo el sollozando como un niño pequeño

-. Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí… Yo estoy contigo sin importar que pase…

-. Es que no tienes idea… El doctor me dijo que… que Kate estaba embarazada-Alexis iba a decirle que ella ya sabía pero lo dejo terminar-De 2 meses puedes creerlo… Y… Ese hombre que la ataco… Ese maldito hizo que ella...

-. El que papá, ella que-le dijo Alexis ya imaginándose lo peor

-. Ella perdió al bebe… Pero no entiendo porque no me lo había dicho, a mí que soy el padre… Y lo peor es que sabiendo de su estado fue a ese lugar tan peligroso…

Alexis se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba comenzando a enfadarse con Kate por ello así que intervino rápidamente para quitarle esos pensamientos de la mente…

-. Papá, no… No culpes a Kate por esto… Ella

-. ¡Ella que! Me lo oculto por 2 meses…

-. No... ¡Ella recién se enteró esta mañana!

-. ¡¿Qué?!... Y tú como…

-. Esta mañana fui al loft por ropa. Tú no estabas ahí y Kate estaba desayunando… Empezamos a hablar y estaba diferente, le pregunte que sucedía y me dijo que no podía decirme hasta hablar contigo pero logre convencerla… -Rick no hacía más que escuchar atentamente lo que su hija tenía que decir-Entro a la habitación y salió con una prueba de embarazo, me la mostro y no sabes, había un brillo en sus ojos y…- Rick la interrumpió

-. ¡Ay por Dios! Esta noche íbamos a cenar, me dijo que tenía algo muy importante para decirme, estaba… Feliz

-. Lo sé, no sabes yo incluso ya me estaba haciendo la idea de un hermanito, aun cuando me acababa de enterar; pero todo en esta vida pasa por algo, no culpes a Kate por esto…

-. Lo se hija, yo amo a Kate más que a mi propia vida, aunque me duela, comprendo que no fue su culpa… ¡La culpa es de ese hombre! Espero que pague muy caro por esto…

-. No te preocupes, el detective Ryan me dijo que lo atraparon… Con todos los cargos que tiene en su contra, jamás va a salir de la cárcel…

-. No sabes cuan orgulloso estoy de ti… Yo soy el padre, se supone que tengo que cuiarte y hacerte sentir mejor cuando estés mal pero… Tu eres quien me ayuda a sentirme mejor cuando las cosas no están bien…

Rick ya no lloraba solo se mantenía en silencio abrazando a su hija… Cuando se acercó una enfermera…

-. Disculpe, ¿Señor Castle?-pregunto la enfermera

-. Si soy yo, ¿qué sucede?

-. La detective Beckett despertó, su médico me dijo que le avisara que ya podía pasar a verla…

La enfermera se retiró… Rick estaba nervioso, no tenía idea de cómo haría para decirle a Kate que había perdido al bebe

Alexis vio el rostro de miedo que tenía su padre así que le dijo…

-. Oye, ¿Puedo verla yo primero? Es que quiero saber cómo esta y sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, asi tomas fuerzas antes de entrar a verla…

-. ¿Harías eso por mí?... Gracias

Alexis se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Kate… Se veía muy angustiada, de alguna manera ella sentía que algo no estaba bien… Lo único que la mantenía cuerda eran los tranquilizantes que le habian dado y que aun tenian un leve efecto sobre ella... Alexis entro…

-. Hola… ¿Como estas?-le pregunto Alexis con timidez

-. Estoy bien pero… Siento que… Él bebe Alexis, él bebe… Sé que algo está mal pero no me lo han querido decir aun…-los ojos de Alexis se llenaron de lágrimas y de alguna manera Kate leyó lo que sus ojos decían-Alexis por favor no, no dime que no es lo que estoy pensando…

Alexis no hizo más que asentir mientras se sentaba junto a Kate… Ambas comenzaron a llorar mientras Alexis le repetía a Kate que lo sentía… En ese momento Rick se asomó por el vidrio de la habitación, al ver aquella escena casi vuelve a romper en llanto pero no lo hizo porque sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por Kate y su hija…

Alexis podía verlo por sobre el hombro de Kate así que le hizo señas de que entrara, así lo hizo… Despacio se fue acercando a donde estaban ellas abrazadas, reemplazando poco a poco, cuidadosamente los brazos de Alexis con los suyos… Alexis se retiró de la habitación dejándolos a ellos solos… Rick se separó de ella lentamente para poder mirarla a los ojos…

-. Lo siento Rick, todo esto es mi culpa-le dijo Kate

-. No, no lo es, por supuesto que no…

-. Pero yo fui a ese lugar aun cuando sabía que tenía que cuidarme…

-. Kate, recién te enteraste y además tu jamás hubieras previsto que algo así pasaría…

-. Pero…

-. Pero nada, no dejaré que te eches la culpa…

-. No sabes cuánto te amo-dijo Kate seguido de un suspiro

-. Lo sé, y vas a ver que superaremos esta experiencia juntos… -Rick besó sus labios tiernamente… Cuando el médico de Kate entro en la habitación… Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el…

-. Bien, veo que ya está enterada-dijo el doctor a Kate-Solo quiero informarles que… Le daré de alta esta misma tarde

-. ¿En serio? Se puede ir a casa-pregunto Rick

-. Si, ella está muy bien… Solo necesita reposar un par de días… Le recetaré unas vitaminas por la pérdida de sangre que sufrió y le hare unos últimos análisis para asegurarme que todo está bien, los resultados estarán listos mañana…

-. Seguro que no necesita quedarse más tiempo en el hospital, lo que le paso es grave…-dijo Rick preocupado por su salud

-. Sé que lo que paso fue malo pero ella es una mujer muy sana así que no hay mucho problema…

El doctor salió del lugar… Rick miro a Kate que no había dicho nada en todo ese rato que el doctor estuvo ahí… Volviendo a abrazarla diciéndole…

-. Todo estará bien…

**Muy bien… Rick la culpo por un momento pero Alexis ayudo a que eso cambiara… Espero que les haya gustado… La parte fea ya casi se acaba… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por no haber actualizado tan rápido como quería… Para ser honesta no eh tenido nada de tiempo porque eh tenido mucha tarea y también eh pasado mucho fuera de mi casa así que no había podido escribir… Pero por fin pude así que espero que les guste…**

Rick dejó a Kate sola en la habitación del hospital para que pudiera prepararse para ir a casa mientras él iba a la sala de espera donde todos los demás se encontraban ya más tranquilos porque Alexis les había informado de lo ocurrido… A pesar de estar tranquilos por la seguridad de Kate todos estaban muy mal… Kate era como una hermana para Ryan y Esposito, y Lanie que recién había podido llegar al hospital al enterarse de lo que le había sucedido a su amiga, una hija para Martha e incluso una figura materna para Alexis… Y que algo así le hubiera pasado a Kate era realmente lamentable…

-. Ay hijo, ¿cómo esta Kate?-le pregunto Martha a su hijo al verlo

-. Ella… ella está bien madre no te preocupes… de hecho ya se puede ir a casa…-dijo Rick con un tono deprimente… Aun que trataba de forzar una sonrisa se le podía ver en los ojos lo devastado que estaba

-. Oye hermano, lo sentimos… realmente lo sentimos-dijo Espo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Rick

-. Está bien… estoy bien… pero Kate está un poco mal…

-. Es obvio que está mal-dijo Lanie interrumpiendo a Rick-lo que le paso es algo horrible!

-. ¿Podemos pasar a verla?-pregunto Ryan

-. La verdad ella ya se está preparando para irnos… pero si quieren verla un momento…

-. Pero por supuesto que queremos verla… vamos que estamos esperando-dijo Lanie impaciente

Rick los guio a todos a la habitación de Kate

* * *

Kate ya estaba lista… así que se sentó en la orilla de la cama… no podía dejar de culparse por lo ocurrido a pesar de que Rick le había dado todo su apoyo y comprensión… De pronto todos entraron en la habitación haciendo que Kate se sobresaltara…

-. Lo siento pero… todos querían saber cómo estas-le dijo Rick a Kate

-. No creo que este permitido que todos puedan entrar aquí-dijo Kate sin mirar a nadie… lo único que ella hacia era ver al suelo

-. Oh vamos amiga solo estamos preocupados por ti-dijo Lanie acercándose para abrazarla-además sabemos lo que paso y no sabes… no sabes que mal me siento porque esto te haya pasado a ti

-. Gracias Lanie… gracias a todos por preocuparse por mí y… gracias por estar aquí-dijo Kate ya levantando la cabeza, se notaba que había estado llorando por un largo rato-pero la verdad… no me lo tomen a mal pero… estoy muy cansada y lo único que quiero es irme a mi departamento y…

-. Está bien amiga… nosotros comprendemos… te queremos mucho… nosotros tres ya nos vamos-dijo señalando a Ryan y Esposito

Lanie le dio otro abrazo a Kate para despedirse así cada uno de ellos se fue acercando para abrazarla y demostrarle todo su apoyo y cariño… Los tres salieron de la habitación… Ya solo quedaban por irse Martha y Alexis

-. Bueno yo me tengo que ir-dijo Alexis dándole un abrazo a Kate y besando la mejilla de su padre para despedirse-tengo clases y… Kate… te quiero-dijo Alexis sonriéndole a Kate haciendo que su padre se sintiera muy feliz al darse cuenta de cuanto cariño le tenía Alexis a su novia

Martha también se excusó diciéndole a Rick que llegaría más tarde al loft porque tenía unas diligencias que hacer, pero le dijo a Kate que cualquier cosa que necesitara que solo la llamara…

Finalmente Rick y Kate quedaron solos en la habitación del hospital… Aunque Kate se había sentido mejor con la visita de sus seres queridos seguía expresando desilusión en su mirada… Rick se dio cuenta de esto y se dijo así mismo que no podía permitir que Kate estuviera sola en su departamento…

-. Muy bien-dijo Rick-vámonos a mi casa para que puedas descansar

-. ¿A tu casa?-dijo Kate sorprendida-Rick yo tengo mi propio departamento no es necesario que me lleves a tu casa

-. Kate… te quedas en el loft casi todos los días de la semana… mi casa es tu casa… además como crees que te voy a dejar sola… yo te cuidare

-. Pero...

-. Pero nada Kate-la interrumpió Rick-si te tengo en el loft será más fácil para mi ver que te encuentres bien

-. Esta bien-dijo Kate sabiendo que no podría negarse-pero ¿podríamos pasar a mi departamento por algo de ropa en el camino?

-. Por supuesto…

Rick la tomo de la mano para salir de la habitación… Ella no se movía… así que Rick se volvió a ella diciéndole

-. Sé que esto es difícil, a mí también me duele… y que esto nos marcara para toda la vida también lo sé; pero tenemos que salir adelante…-Kate finalmente se movió y salieron juntos de ahí.

* * *

Pasaron al departamento de Kate por ropa como ella le había pedido…

Al llegar al loft Rick le dijo a Kate que se sentara y que el prepararía la cena… Kate le dijo que no tenía hambre pero él le dijo que tenía que comer aunque fuera un poco…

En un rato la cena estuvo lista, comieron tranquilos aunque realmente ninguno de las dos tenias ánimo para comer…

Se fueron a dormir temprano… Kate no podía dormir porque no podía dejar de pensar en tantas cosa que habían ocurrido en un solo día...

Rick la abrazo, la apoyo contra su pecho para demostrarle que él estaba ahí para ella… pasando sus dedos entre su cabello para que ella se relajara… Finalmente Kate comenzaba a quedarse dormida… Antes de que sus ojos terminaran de cerrarse Kate le dijo a Rick…

-. Castle… mañana… los análisis…

-. Shhh… lo sé, lo sé no te preocupes yo iré por ellos…

**Muy bien gracias por leer el capi… Este capítulo ha sido un poco simple… Pero el siguiente trae algo inesperado… Espero que les haya gustado… gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado… De nuevo siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar… Tratare de no tardar mucho la próxima vez**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia… No sin antes pedirles un favor hace poco una chica me pregunto si tenía twitter y yo le dije que no porque realmente no me gusta mucho pero por ella decidí acercarme más al fandom Caskett así que les pido por favor que me sigan en mi nueva cuenta de twitter hazel_ventura ahí publicare más que todo para este sitio… si me siguen yo los seguiré de vuelta… también tengo Facebook por los que no les gusta el twitter… pueden encontrarme a través de mi correo hazel_ventu **

**Ahora si perdonen por las molestias los dejo con este capi que espero disfruten mucho…**

Ya era de mañana Kate se despertó sola en la habitación, se sentía muy cansada aunque para todo lo que había sufrido el día anterior no había pasado tan mal la noche sobre todo con el apoyo incondicional de Rick… Pueda que él no la culpara de lo ocurrido y ella sabía que no era su culpa pero, no podía evitar reprocharse a sí misma…

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina donde encontró a Castle que preparaba el desayuno; de alguna manera esa escena se parecía mucho a la de la mañana anterior a excepción de que los rostros de ambos trataban de fingir sonrisas… No más Rick vio que Kate se acercaba corrió hasta donde estaba ella para ayudarla a llegar a la mesa… A ella le pareció exagerado por parte de el pero no le dijo nada…

-. Buenos días… ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo el dándole un minúsculo beso como si tuviera miedo a lastimarla

-. Estoy bien Castle… no necesitas tratarme como si fuera un cristal a punto de romperse-dijo Kate q noto como él se estaba comportando con ella… pueda que solo se preocupara por su bienestar, pero ella lo veía como si él le tuviera lastima y eso no le gustaba.

-. Disculpa solo quiero que estés bien…

-. Lo sé pero intenta no trátame con lastima si...

-. ¿Lastima? Kate yo no te tengo lastima… solo quiero cuidarte

-. Está bien si… solo… olvidémoslo y comamos porque tengo que ir por los análisis que me hicieron antes de salir del hospital… los resultados me los dan hoy…

-. No te preocupes por eso… yo iré por ellos

-. Rick no... Yo puedo ir antes de ir a la comisaria

-. ¿Qué? Kate a que vas a ir a la comisaria! Recuerda que estas en reposo…

-. Pues yo me siento perfectamente bien… Ni que estuviera inválida o algo asi...

-. Está bien… pero yo te acompaño si-Kate pensó en decirle que no pero si lo hacía solo lograría que tuvieran una pelea así que acepto…

Kate se fue a cambiar de ropa para irse al hospital dejando a Rick en la sala… Cuando ella ya no podía oírlo el llamo a Gates para decirle que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejara a Kate entrar al edificio porque tenía que estar en reposo aunque ella no quisiera…

* * *

Al llegar al auto Rick le abrió la puerta del pasajero para que se subiera… ella lo miro con desaprobación

-. ¿Qué?-le pregunto el al ver su rostro

-. Es mi auto yo conduzco…-dijo Kate rodeando el auto para llegar a la puerta del conductor

-. Pero Kate… no puedes conducir en tu estado-esto solo hizo que ella se enojara

-. Rick… estoy BIEN-dijo ella subiéndose en el auto

-. Kate… déjame conducir

-. Ya te dije que no estoy inválida…

-. Yo sé que no estas invalida… pero acabas de perder un bebe! Ni siquiera deberías de haber salido del loft

-. Ya basta… soy yo… yo sé cómo me siento… y para que lo sepas me siento bien!-El ya no quería estresarla más así que se subió del lado del pasajero, al menos podría ver que no fuera a trabajar

En todo el camino no dejaron de discutir por lo mismo… todo el recorrido Rick trataba de suavizar las cosas pero Kate se sentía ofendida por el hecho de que él se estuviera comportando tan sobreprotector

Llegaron al laboratorio del hospital a recoger los resultados… que por suerte ya estaban listos… Del enojo que Kate tenía contra Rick solo le arrebato los resultados a la enfermera y se dirigió a la salida… Rick se disculpó por ella y se fue corriendo detrás suyo sin darle la oportunidad a la enfermera de decirles que el doctor quería hablar urgentemente con ambos.

* * *

Ambos subieron de nuevo al auto para irse… Y Rick trato de decirle que se calmara pero ella estaba demasiado molesta con el… el motivo del enojo no le parecía suficiente pero trato de ponerse en sus zapatos… él había perdido un hijo pero sabía que para ella como mujer era aún más difícil

-. ¿Vas a ver los resultados?-le pregunto Rick midiendo su tono de voz para no alterarla mas

-. ¿Para qué? Solo son pruebas de rutina… no han de decir nada más que tengo un poco de anemia eso es todo…

-. Y qué tal si algo no está bien…

-. Ya! Es suficiente contigo… has estado tratándome como si fuera una niña de cinco años!

-. Es que te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti…

* * *

Sin darse cuenta… Ya habían llegado a casa…

-. Ok… te puedes bajar yo tengo que ir al trabajo

-. Kate… o tú te bajas conmigo o ninguno de los dos se baja… Además tú no puedes ir a trabajar…

-. Ya te dije que dejes de tratarme como un bebe… y quien dice que no puedo ir a trabajar tú no eres mi jefe

-. Yo no pero… Gates si

-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Gates con esto?

-. La llame y le dije que por ningún motivo te dejen entrar al edificio…

-. ¿Qué hiciste qué? Pero...Con que derecho...

-. Pues con el derecho de ser el hombre de tu vida! Kate no sé porque no quieres descansar un par de días

-. Bájate! No me importa que no me deje entrar al principio… ya verás como la convenzo -él no quería hacerlo pero ya no quería seguir discutiendo

-. Está bien… pero al menos déjame ver los resultados-ella se los dio solamente porque quería que se bajara

-. Gracias-le dijo el mientras los habría; su rostro se congelo en el momento en que leyó lo que estos decían, no podía articular palabra alguna… Kate noto esto de inmediato y no pudo evitar asustarse…

-. Rick… ¿qué dice?

**Muy bien… espero que lo hayan disfrutado jeje sabrán lo que dicen los resultados para el siguiente capi… no se olviden de lo que les dije al principio… se los agradeceré mucho…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola otra vez! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia… Los análisis! Espero que les guste **

-. Rick ¡¿Qué dicen esos análisis?!-dijo Kate muy asustada ¿por que tenía el esa cara?

Rick seguía sin decir nada, el impacto era muy grande; Kate ya no pudo soportarlo más así que le quito los análisis de las manos… Los leía detenidamente hasta llegar al final… Al leer lo que estos decían su rostro se congelo al igual que el de Rick… ¿Pero qué era eso? No, no eso no podría ser posible no… Hubo un par de minutos en los que ambos estuvieron callados cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que Rick pudo decir algo.

-. Wow… esto es… no tengo palabras para describir como me siento en este momento-él no sabía si reír o llorar… Unas lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer sus ojos… Volvió a ver a Kate que no parecía demostrar felicidad, ella solo estaba pensativa pero no parecía feliz como el, solamente confundida…

-. Kate vamos… ¡No me digas que esto no es emocionante para ti!.. ¿Kate?

-. Ay por favor Rick… ¿Porque te pones tan feliz por esto? No ves que…-él la interrumpió

-. ¿Qué? Kate… aquí dice que estas embarazada, como puedes decir que esto no te da felicidad-Rick comenzaba a sentirse frustrado al no poder comprender la reacción de Kate…

-. Rick… ¡Solo ha pasado un día desde que sufrí un aborto! Es obvio que los análisis salgan positivos…

La felicidad que el sentía comenzó a venirse abajo… Su rostro había cambiado en un segundo… Aun tratando de mantenerse optimista dijo…

-. Tú no lo sabes… No eres medico…

-. No, no lo soy… pero soy lo suficientemente realista Rick como para no querer ilusionarme con unos estúpidos análisis…

-. Sabes que… vamos al hospital… hablemos con el doctor y que él nos explique… no pierdas las esperanzas de que algo bueno pueda suceder…

-. ¿Para qué? Si ambos sabemos que esto es imposible… Además quiero descansar un rato… Ya no siquiera quiero ir a trabajar…-Kate se desabrocho el cinturón e intento bajarse del auto, pero Rick la detuvo tomándola del brazo…

-. Kate… Vamos… No perdemos nada con preguntar… Por favor… Te lo pido

-. Rick, suéltame si… y subamos al loft

-. Kate, es la última vez que te lo pido, por favor…

El la miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de esperanza… Que ella pensó… Ya que… no pierdo nada con ir…

-. Está bien, vamos pero solo porque quiero que estés tranquilo si…

* * *

Esta vez Rick condujo… todo el camino al hospital fue muy tranquilo; ambos estaban muy cansados como para seguir discutiendo… Rick no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si los resultados de esos análisis no eran un falso positivo, solo porque habían sido hechos el mismo día en el que ella había abortado… Qué tal si la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad…

En la recepción del hospital preguntaron por el médico que había atendido a Kate y la enfermera les dijo que él quería hablar con ellos dos en privado… La enfermera los condujo hasta la oficina del doctor que los estaba esperando…

-. Me alegra verlos aquí-dijo el doctor extendiéndole la mano a cada uno y luego ofreciéndoles que tomaran asiento…

-. ¿Es verdad que usted quería hablar con nosotros?-dijo Rick

-. Si señor Castle, es verdad; hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles respecto a los resultados de los análisis… que supongo ustedes ya leyeron…

-. Amm si… este… estamos muy intrigados respecto a lo que dicen estos-contesto Rick

-. Ok esto no es nada seguro… es más, pueda que hayan salido positivos solo por el hecho de que las hormonas del embarazo aún están presentes en el cuerpo de la detective Beckett…

-. Ves Rick, te dije que no puedo estar embarazada…-el medico la interrumpió

-. De hecho… si hay unas cuantas posibilidades de que aun este embarazada…

-. Doctor… todo esto es muy confuso…-dijo Rick que ya no sabía ni que pensar…

-. Les diré algo… esperen un momento… voy a preparar todo para hacerle una ultrasonografía a la detective Beckett… es la única manera de saber si sigue embarazada o no…

* * *

Kate estaba acostada esperando al doctor y Rick estaba a su lado esperando con ella, sosteniéndole la mano para demostrarle que él estaba ahí para ella sin importar que sucediera… El doctor entró, se puso los guantes… y le pregunto a Kate si estaba lista… Ella asintió con la cabeza… El medico coloco el gel en el vientre de Kate y comenzó con el ultrasonido…

De pronto… comenzaron a escuchar algo… ¿Qué era ese sonido?

El doctor empezó a sonreír… Ambos estaban aún confundidos… no querían creer que lo que escuchaban podría ser…

-. ¡Un bebe!-grito el doctor-haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran… fue un momento en que ninguno podía dejar de mirarse y mirar al doctor…

-. Doctor… que es… lo que… acaba de… decir, eso…eso es imposible… ayer yo tuve un aborto…

-. Si no me creen mírenlo por si mismos…-el doctor les mostro la pantalla donde se veía el bebe, aún era muy pequeño pero ya podía distinguirse…

-. Pero… como-dijo Rick, todo era muy extraño… era una mezcla de felicidad, confusión, miedo…

-. Ok… déjenme explicarles… desde el momento en que tuve los resultados de los análisis sospeche que seguías embarazada pero necesitaba corroborarlo...

-. O sea que… ¿Jamás perdí al bebe?

-. A eso voy… ayer tu perdiste a un bebe… eran dos… pero afortunadamente uno de ellos se salvó…

Los rostros de ambos eran de sorpresa… y al mismo tiempo lagrimas salían de sus ojos… no sabían que hacer…

-. Yo los dejo un momento… para que asimilen la noticia…-dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta para irse-ah y… dadas las circunstancias Kate… tienes que cuidarte mucho si no quieres que nada le pase a este bebe… Felicidades…

Inmediatamente la puerta se cerró ambos se abrazaron fuertemente… Llorando… y entre sollozos Rick pudo decir…

-. ¿Quién dice que las cosas no pueden cambiar? Esta vez, cambiaron para bien…

**Si! Espero que les haya gustado mucho mucho jeje ya era hora de que algo bueno pasara… Después de la tormenta, viene la calma xD**

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y muchas gracias a los que comentan **** hasta el siguiente capi…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey volví! Detesto cuando la gente se tarda en actualizar siglos! Y esta vez yo eh sido una de esas personas… Tenía problemas en saber cómo quería continuar y una vez que supe cómo hacerlo el tiempo no estaba a mi favor… Pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste… Solo para aclarar lo que paso en el capi anterior es posible y lo vi en un programa en Discovery Home & Health jaja…**

Después de un rato de estar solos digiriendo la noticia, se reunieron con el doctor en su oficina… Este les explico que habían tenido mucha suerte ya que era muy raro que algo así sucediera…

-. Detective Beckett, yo sé que usted toma muchos riesgos en su trabajo y aunque él bebe este bien eso no significa que no haya ciertas posibilidades de que algo salga mal, así que lo que yo le recomiendo es que repose al menos hasta cumplir las doce semanas solo para asegurarnos de que no pierda este bebe…

-. ¿O sea que tendré que estar en cama por aproximadamente un mes?-dijo Kate protestando, no quería pasar encerrada tanto tiempo sin hacer nada…

-. No es necesario que este en cama, solo le pido que se mantenga lo más libre de estrés que pueda

-. Amm… está bien doctor-dijo Kate pero no le gustaban las palabras del doctor, ella sabía que Rick las tomaría demasiado enserio y no la dejaría en paz…

Al salir del hospital Rick codujo y se dirigió hasta la comisaria, Kate no sabía que era lo que el pretendía al ir allí así que mejor le pregunto…

-. Hey am ¿por qué vamos a la comisaria? Pensé que querías que descansara

-. Y créeme que quiero que descanses Kate, pero…

-. Pero qué?- ella no comprendía lo que él le quería decir

-. Quiero que por favor le pidas a Gates que te deje libre el tiempo que el doctor nos dijo-ella abrió la boca en señal de decir algo pero él no la dejo- No quiero que te enojes y pienses que soy demasiado sobreprotector y que pienso que no puedes cuidarte sola pero… estamos hablando de la vida de nuestro hijo y…

-. Lo se…-dijo ella de manera tranquila-esta vez aunque odie admitirlo tú tienes razón, de hecho yo estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo

-. En serio Kate

-. Si… es que tú lo dijiste… este es nuestro hijo-dijo señalando su vientre-y no quiero que nada le pase-una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Rick… no podía creer que esas palabra salieran de la boca de Kate que siempre había sido muy terca…

* * *

Viajaron en silencio el resto del camino; cuando llegaron a la comisaria antes que él se bajara del auto ella lo detuvo

-. ¿Qué pasa Kate? ¿te sientes mal?

-. No… estoy bien no te preocupes… es que… quiero pedirte un favor

-. Si por supuesto cualquier cosa que quieras… un antojo, cualquier capricho para la mujer que lleva a mi hijo dentro suyo

-. Jaja no seas exagerado s…

-. No soy exagerado… es la verdad… yo estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites

-. Me alegra saber eso-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-pero no es eso lo que te quiero pedir…

-. Entonces que es-le dijo el intrigado

-. No le mencionemos a nadie esto todavía si… es que aún hay riesgos y no quiero que- él se dio cuenta que sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas así que trato calmarla

-. No te preocupes Kate; yo estoy seguro de que este bebe estará bien… pero si tu no quieres decir nada está bien… no digamos nada hasta dentro de un par de meses ok…

Entraron en la comisaria, todo estaba tranquilo; Ryan y Esposito estaban en sus escritorios y al verlos los saludaron y siguieron su camino…

-. Bien… ya estamos aquí; así que hablemos con Gates… pidámosle que te del tiempo necesario para que descanses…

-. ¿Crees que quiera darme tanto tiempo?

-. Expliquémosle bien tu situación, estoy seguro de que comprenderá

-. Pero ella ni siquiera sabe que nosotros dos tenemos una relación…

-. ¿Tú crees que no sepa? Después de lo que paso, dudo mucho que no le haya llegado la noticia-ella no supo que responder a eso supuso que algo de razón había en sus palabras

La charla con Gates estuvo bien… ella comprendió perfectamente y le dijo a Kate que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara… y Rick tenía razón ella ya sabía acerca de su relación y ahora ella era la única a parte de ellos dos en saber lo de su embarazo y prometió guardarles el secreto…

* * *

Paso una semana… todo estaba tranquilo, ella había estado teniendo los mismos síntomas; un poco de nauseas, algunas comidas las sentía insípidas, pero todo estaba bien… Kate había hablado con su papá un par de días antes y le conto lo ocurrido exceptuando la parte en la que ella aún estaba embarazada… seguía pensando que era mejor no decirle a nadie de eso…

Ambos estaban en el sofá viendo una película y hablando de un sinfín de temas… eran las 3 de la tarde y estaban disfrutando de un tiempo de calidad juntos mientras esperaban la hora de la cena… de repente surgió una plática entre ellos acerca de que ella tenía que volver a su departamento…

-. Rick… sabes que no puedo estar en tu loft por siempre… yo tengo mi departamento y creo que debería volver allá

-. Pero Kate… ¿tú te quieres ir?-el no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, jamás pensó que ella quisiera regresar a su departamento

-. Bueno no es que me quiera ir… pero dijimos que yo solo estaría aquí en lo que me recuperaba y… ya me siento bien así que…

-. Y qué tal si…-dijo el dubitativo

-. Mmmm

-. Que dirías si… te pido que ya nunca te vayas de aquí-dijo con una media sonrisa, tenía miedo de la respuesta de ella

-. Me estas pidiendo que… me mude contigo?!-no lo podía creer

-. Claro Kate… hemos estado en una relación el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo y ahora esperamos un bebe así que yo pienso que deberíamos dar ese paso…- ella lo pensó por unos segundos, que para Rick parecieron eternos, cuando finalmente…

-. Está bien-ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, de alguna manera ninguno de los dos podían creer que estaban hablando sobre vivir juntos…

**Jeje espero que les haya gustado… espero actualizar pronto la próxima vez… gracias por sus reviews… me alegra cada vez que recibo una… hasta la próxima :***


End file.
